In the Belly of the Beast
by Abbzcadabbz22
Summary: Natara's take on what happened when her and Mal were trapped on the boat with the firstborn. It is just a quick little oneshot! Contains spoilers for anyone who hasn't played Vol. 14 Ch.9. All rights to the game belong to EA.


**AN: Hey everyone! This is a quick little one shot in Natara's point of view on Volume 14 chapter 9! I realize that this episode was suppose to be out today but I won't have any other time to upload this as I have senior pictures, a book report, and I am getting my wisdom teeth removed. I am sorry if it spoils anything for anyone but you have been warned! Don't forget to review and check out my other stories! :D**

* * *

**Natara POV**

Alex holds a knife in his hand pointing it back and forth between Mal and I.

"Eenie, meanie..." Alex uses the old child's way of deciding who to pick first.

I glance over at Mal. One look at him and I know what he is about to do. I want to scream at Alex to let me go first. I don't deserve to live anyways. I already hurt so many people including Mal. He would just be better off without me. However, the other part of me wants to live. The more reasonable part that says whatever the firstborn is about to do is going to be painful. This part of me fights for a way out.

"Do me first. Come on, let's see what you got!" Mal says making Alex stop for a moment.

My heart drops. I couldn't bear to see Mal get killed right in front of my eyes. I try to move and stop him. It's no use. The chains are wrapped to tightly around me. A sick and twisted grin plays on Alex's face. He considers Mal's words and the look in his eyes says he has a plan.

"You know, I think I will start with you." Alex starts moving closer to where Mal is. "Agent Williams was more than ready to sacrifice herself to keep the Lilith file from me, but let's see how brave she is when it's her boy toy I am carving up like a thanksgiving turkey."

He stalks closer to Mal and sticks the knife at his forehead. I watch as Mal closes his eyes and grits his teeth in preparation for the pain he knows is coming. I want nothing more than to get out of these chains and run over to Mal to protect him. I want that knife to be buried deep inside of me instead of Mal. I want to lash out at Alex and scratch his eyeballs out. Inside me a storm brews but outside my body remains motionless.

All I manage to get out is a small voice of "No! Leave him alone!"

I don't even know why I just said that Like it would make the firstborn actually let Mal go free. Of course it wouldn't. The firstborn doesn't even seem to hear my plea. He takes the knife and drags it across Mal's forehead. Mal winces in pain but doesn't scream out. The crimson red blood oozes from the wound and flows down Mal's face. I struggle to hold back the tears that I know will soon surface. I couldn't just lay here and watch the man I love be tortured to death. I had to do something.

A sudden urge of strength washes over me as I try as hard as I can to wiggle myself free. I needed to save Mal. I hear the sick shucking noise of a knife going through flesh. My heart stops for a second. I turn back to Mal and prepare myself for what I am about to see. I see Mal with a knife in his abdomen while the firstborn looms over him with a smile on his face.

"I've studied the human anatomy extensively. First-hand you could say. I know the location of all your vital organs, all the important blood vessels to avoid. I know just where to hurt you so that you stay alive the longest. And this will last as long as it has to. So save yourself the unnecessary pain and scream for the camera." Alex drives the knife deeper into Mal.

I look on with horror as I see Mal can no longer tolerate the pain much longer. Tears surface as I frantically look for a way to save Mal. I spot the control box from the pulley that supports Mal. Bingo. I contort my body in an unnatural way in desperate desire to reach it. Sadly, my other arm won't allow me too. My shoulder is ensnared with a chain and won't let me break free. The hot tears roll down my face even faster as my vision gets blurry. I have to reach that box.

"I said scream!" Alex shouts at Mal.

I don't want to look to see what he is doing. I do certainly hear it. Mal screams out a bone rattling cry that sends a shiver through my whole body. His voice is so full of pain that I can barely stand it. I don't give up just yet though.

"Music to my ears." Alex laughs.

"Nooooo!" I cry out.

I am grateful that he is so egotistic that he doesn't notice what I am doing. Seeing Mal in pain like that just makes me try harder to get myself free. Thinking quickly I set my jaw. I twist as hard as I can, biting down on my lips. I hear the unmistakable pop noise as my shoulder disconnects from the rest of my body. A second later I feel it. The pain rips through my nervous system but I must ignore it. Tears rise again to my eyes but I bite down hard enough on my lip that it stops me from crying out. I push through when my body screams at me to stop. I focus on one thing, saving Mal. With this though in mind I reach through the tears and finally get my arm released from the chains. I reach out for the control box.

"Fallon, you've shown the world that the law can bleed. Now you will show that it can die." Alex raises the knife to plunge it into Mal's head.

"You better hope I don't find you in the afterlife." Mal retaliates as I reach out with all my might.

"You've been a great nemesis. If I see you in hell, we should really do this again."

With a burst of newfound strength I kick which gives me enough momentum to get me closer to the control box.  
I feel my fingers finally graze a button and I push down. Mal crashes to the floor while my chains are still in place. Alex looks on in anger.

"No! The moment s ruined!" He yells. "I will have to just edit that out in post."

Alex steps towards me. I look to see Mal lying on the floor struggling to hold on. Alex brings his hands around my throat and squeezes. My body starts to panic. It thrashes and kicks trying to get away from the thing that's crushing it.

"Mal..." I manage to choke out.

I was going to say I loved him but Alex squeezed tighter. I see the cold darkness in his eyes as he takes pleasure in watching my life slip away. I will not let him get the satisfaction he wants. Even though my lungs scream for air and my eyes feel like they are about to pop out of my sockets I hold on. I hold on to that one thought of Mal and I laying down in the soft moss by the waterfall. I hold on to the thought of when I first saw Mal at the fishermen's wharf. I hold on to the thought of being lost in complete and utter darkness. Then voice that called me back and welcomed me home. I hold on to the feel and taste of Mal's lips connecting with mine. I hold on to the thought of having kids with him. Watching a dark hair and blue eyed child laugh as I tickle him. I feel myself slip slowly into the darkness but with Mal in mind I manage to hold on.

"Mal " I whisper.

"It's no use Agent Williams. You are about to die. Look into the camera. Let them see the fear in your eyes." Alex cranks my neck to the camera. "Do it! Look at the camera!"

Once again my body cries out to let go and succumb to the darkness. My blood pounds in my ears, desperately searching for oxygen. No! I can't. I can't give up just yet. I think of Mal saying those two magic words "I do" as my eyes begin to close. i float on the brink of consciousness and death. The murky waters that surround my try and pull me under but I use all the strength and willpower to stay afloat.

Suddenly with the force of a mack truck I am thrown back into reality. My body rejoices as my lungs start taking on air again. I look and stare as Mal is standing up looking into the eyes of evil.

"How are you even standing!?" Alex contemplates.

I smile to myself. He didn't understand just how powerful love can be. That it is possibly the only thing that can overcome death. Love is what keeps the world going.

Mal rushes at him. He tries to get away but I lock my legs around him to keep him steady. Mal's fist connects with Alex's face causing a band aid to rip off. Quickly Mal grabs the knife on the floor just as Alex elbows me. I suck in a deep breath which causes me to lose my grip on him. Alex lunges after Mal grabbing his wrist and turning the knife back on Mal. My heart rate increases as I watch Mal struggle for his life.

"Impossible! You should be dead! You should be beaten! You have nothing left." Alex spits out.

"I have something worth fighting for!" Mal replies.

With that he lets out a battle cry and brings his skull down on Alex's nose.

Mal grabs the knife and says "Scream for the camera Alex," before plunging it into his shoulder.

Alex lets out a howl. Clearly he had never been stab before as he looks and the knife in horror and wonder. Mal rushes over to me and presses the button to release my chains. All of a sudden I hear something above my head.

"Is that " I start.

"A helicopter." Mal finishes.

"Well, now that's cheating. Your friends are here to save you." Alex calls out.  
"I'll just have to spread my message without your help!"

"You and I aren't finished, Alex! This isn't over!" Mal calls back.

"Of course not; it is just getting started."

Alex runs and disappears out of my sight. Mal tries lifting the rest of the chains off me but stumbles and falls in a pool of his own blood.

"Mal!" I call out.

I quickly get the chains of and try pulling him up. I start coughing wildly as my windpipe starts to throb.

"Come on Mal, we are getting out of here." I pull him up just enough so that he can use me as support.

Very carefully we make are way over to the steps. Mal and I are bleeding way too much. It was making me weaker and weaker. I wasn't sure how longer I could hold Mal up on my own. The world felt like it was spinning.  
It takes all the strength I have to get up those staircases.

I am relieved to see Blaise turn the corner. "Mal! Natara!" She yells rushing over to us. She notices how much blood we are losing and he face gets pale.

"Oh, my God!"

"We will be okay." I say even though I am not too sure myself.

"Wouldn't say no to a doctor though." Mal manages to get out.

Blaise calls for the SWAT team to lift us up to safety. One guy takes the support of Mal away from me and I stubble suddenly feeling lightheaded. Then I feel another one grab ahold of me.

"Blaise! Firstborn came up these stairs before us! He is still here! There is no other way off this boat!" I yell at Blaise, before I am hoist up into the air.

The wind blows in my hair and the sound of rotating blades drowns out all other noises. The SWAT member lays me down next to Mal. I glance over at him and he smiles back at me. We both are thinking the same thought that we survived the firstborn. I reach out to grab his bloody hand and he reaches out to grab mine. I squeeze his hand. The last thing I remember is Mal's smile before falling into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
